mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Volkmann vs. Efrain Escudero
The fight was Efrain Escudero's return to the UFC, replacing an injured TJ Grant. The Fight The first round began. They circled exchanging probing low kicks. Wow apparently Volkmann trains with Sean Sherk. Four thirty-five. They're feeling each other out here. Escudero landed an inside kick, Volkmann got a single, Escudero tried a guillotine wrapping up Volkmann's legs with his own. Volkmann escaped to side control, not from the choke though. Four minutes. Efrain let the choke go. The crowd cheered. "Knees!" Three thirty-five. Efrain regained guard. Efrain tried upkicks. Volkmann passed to half-guard, worked a choke from the top. Three fifteen left now. Three minutes. Volkmann landed a right elbow. Volkmann worked the body with left hands there. Two thirty-five. Volkmann landed a couple of solid lefts to the face. Two fifteen remaining. Volkmann landed two hard right elbows there. Two minutes as Efrain worked for butterfly guard but lost it to half-guard. Volkmann was obviously stronger. One thirty-five. Volkmann landed two or three decent left hands there. One fifteen. Not much happening here. One minute. Volkmann landed a right elbow, worked the body with lefts. The crowd booed loudly. Thirty-five. More scattered boos now. Fifteen. Volkmann landed three big left hands, another. The first round ended to more boos. 10-9 Volkmann. "Posture up and punch this guy!" Volkmann's corner said. The second round began. They circled. Volkmann got the single, defended the guillotine and passing to side control with four thirty the exact same way. Efrain let go of the choke. Four fifteen. Efrain regained half-guard eating a right elbow. Four minutes. Volkmann landed two left hands. Another left. Another. Another. Three thirty-five. The crowd booed. Volkmann missed a right elbow, Escudero regained guard. Three fifteen left. Volkmann landed a short left hand and a right. Herb stood them up. The crowd cheered. Three minutes. They clinched. Volkmann worked a single, had the standing back with one hook. Two thirty. Efrain held the cage but let it go immediately. Two fifteen. Volkmann is certainly relentless... Volkmann slammed Efrain down. Two minutes. "Pop back up!" Efrain's corner called uselessly. Volkmann had his back on the ground. One thirty. Volkmann had one hook. He had the choke there. One fifteen. Nope Efrain escaped. Volkmann had the choke in again. He lost it. One minute. Escudero looked at the clock. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The second round ended to more boos, 10-9 Volkmann even more dominantly. "Circle out and punch him, let your hands go! He thinks you're coming out desperate now! Turn it into a fistfight now! He's got nothing to threaten you with!" Rogan said "Good luck with all of that." The third round began. They exchanged. "Get after him!" Escudero missed a quick counter combination. He kneed the body. Volkmann got a double defending another guillotine to side control escaping quickly. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Volkmann almost had the back here. The crowd began to boo once more now. Volkmann landed three solid lefts. Three thirty-five. Two more left hands. Volkmann landed a nice left hand. Another. Three fifteen left. Volkmann landed a left as Herb stood them up after three minutes. Rogan disputed it. Herb gave Escudero a gift there... Two thirty-five. Escudero was defending a low single, he landed four good left elbows in under. Volkmann had the back standing. Two fifteen as Volkmann got a hook. He lost it. Got it on the other side. Two minutes. More scattered boos. Volkmann worked a single. One thirty-five as Escudero landed three right elbows to the back, another. "He's got a mongoose on him!" My thoughts exactly Rogan. Escudero worked a standing D'arce dragging Volkmann down with one fifteen. Escudero cranked the choke hard. "Keep it!" One minute left. Escudero was losing the grip. He didn't have this, did he? It was a north-south choke! Volkmann spun out, Escudero adjusted to a power guillotine dragging Volkmann back down! Thirty-five. Escudero cranked it hard. He wasn't going to be able to finish it. Fifteen as Volkmann tried to wall-walk out of the choke. He escaped, Escudero worked for a mounted triangle from north-south. The third round ended. 10-9 Escudero. 29-28 Volkmann.